Love Conquers Death (YANDEREVincent x Reader)
by A Lone Peep
Summary: You have been living a great life with your husband and your pet Mynah. But when funds run low, you decide to go work at the 'Parent and Kid Friendly' Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! You can never have kids and the job pays well, so this was the perfect opportunity for happiness to set sail. But what happens if a purple-hued co-worker decides to take away your dreams for his pleasure?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is in your point of view. Let's say that h/c means Hair Color, y/n means Your Name, and I shall add more as time goes on!**_

 _ **Just to warn you, there will be a bit of touchy feely going on.. But this is for mature audiences, so you should understand! Characters are rightfully Scott Cawthon's and you own yourself. I am just here to clarify your actions but otherwise be watching this movie.**_

 _ **Have fun dear reader!**_

I woke up from a loud beeping and a bird tweeting madly. I heard Arthur cussing as I realized that the fire detector was going off. What did he do this time? I groaned before giggling as I rolled out of our bed. The sun's rays peeked through the curtains and I stretched before getting dressed in black pants, a white long sleeve shirt and a black tie. Grabbing my security hat and putting it on my head, I rushed down to see what the ruckus was about.

Ohh, it wasn't good but I still had a hoot. Harry the Mynah bird was saying mean words since he wanted out of his pen, and my husband seemed to be burning something on the stove. I walked over to him with a wide smile, looking at what he burned. The items were almost pure black, and the smell read 'eggs'.

"What'cha doing, hunny?" I asked. His brown hair was laid flat from sweat and he looked at me. His brown mustache was burnt at the corners and his thick, black glasses needed cleaning. His brown tux was stained with soot.

"I-I was trying to cook for you to celebrate your first day of work and, and-" I leaned in and kissed him to quiet him down. His blue eyes widened in surprise as I pulled back. My h/c got in my line of sight so I moved the few strands to my ear. He blushed hard as I took his place, throwing out the burnt eggs and replacing them with fresh ones.

"It's alright. It takes a real man to cook for his lovely wife." I say. I looked behind me with a wide smile as he hugged me from behind. Hearing a loud bong, I peered off to the side to see the clock hit 9:00. My eyes widened in shock and adrenalin. DAMN! I am going to be late!

"Sorry Arthur! I need to go now." I grumbled. Just to be nice, I put a splash of pepper on the egg, just how he liked it.

"Good luck at work," we both ended up saying at the same time. I removed myself from him as we both laughed. With a happy smile, I ran out and got in my VW bug and started it up. Pulling out of the driveway, I rushed to work. Yes, work. I have never worked in my life before but I have to now. Our funds have ran low and with him at the office all the time, it is hard to keep me occupied. After a long thought, I decided to get a job. One that I would enjoy of course. It took a long time of reading newspapers (and listening to the god awful neighbors), but I decided to work at the famous 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. Sure, it is filled with kids but that is what I always wanted. I have been with my husband for 2 years now and just last month did I found out that I can never have kids. It was a heart breaker for me.. But maybe this can help me as well as the fact that I get paid a good $130 dollars a week!

My mind wondered for a short time before I found myself at my new job. I pulled into the parking lot and parked in the staff area. My body felt jittery in excitement, but I kept a calm composure. In my excitement, I pulled my keys out of the key hole and put the keys in my side pocket as I opened the side door and hopped out, slamming the door while making a small jump. That.. That was an accident. I leaned on the bug and made sure that it wasn't dented. This baby cost a fortune, and I don't think anyone would be happy if I dented it because of my stupidity. Once I was sure it was fine, I headed to the pizzeria.

I opened one of the glass doors and heard some commotion inside. My feet made me move inside and I stare around. Little kids ran around, laughing and some were celebrating their birthdays. The smell of pizza drifted in my nose. My stomach growled, but I was too care free to notice as I took in more sights. The place was so colorful! Banners hung around, posters on the walls, lights shown many different colors. Loud songs were playing, but it seemed to come from a different room.

I had a wide smile before something caught my eye. A man, a lot taller than me, was heading towards my direction. But that wasn't what caught my eye. His head was a large, red phone with dials. I stared up at him as he walked in front of me. Something was telling me that he was smiling, so I made a cheeky grin as well.

"Hello! You must be the new worker here! Well first, introductions. My name is Scott." he exclaimed. His voice sounded smooth but had almost like a static sound. Just from those few words, I already liked this guy! He brought his hand out to me.

"Yes I am. My name is y/n. Nice to meet you, Scott," I say. I took his hand and we shook hands. I looked around once more before looking at Scott.

"The boss said someone was going to show me around, as well as catch the ropes. I guess he meant you?" I asked. I noticed Scott stiffened and before I could ask what was wrong, I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist.

"Why no.. It is me who shall." I heard a husky voice whisper in my ear. Terror hit me. This wasn't someone that I knew. I didn't like the close contact as well. So on instinct, my entire body turned with my hand out.

 **Slap!**

I felt the arms around me move off and I quickly realized my mistake. Oooh, I just committed violence in one of the worst of places! The man with black hair and purple clothes rubbed the side of his face. Strangely enough, his skin was a pale to the point that it had a purple glow. I stared up into his eyes and I tensed up in fear. Their seemed to be no irises, but it was such a light blue to make his eyes appear pure white. Was he blind? No, the pupil was there, but hard to spot in the white pool. He had a wide, pearly white smile as he chuckled.

"I am so sorry!" I kept repeating, not wanting to get fired. The man reached out to me and I backed off, going quiet. I don't know what he was going to do, but I was scared that he was going to drag me to the boss's office.

"No, it is alright my little finch. I shall take anything for you~" he purred. I felt grossed out by him, especially the pet names he was giving me. My body relaxed as I sighed. He showed no signs of doing anything to me.

Straightening my posture, I say "M-My name is y/n. But please, stop the pet names." To me, they were not my taste.

"Call me Vincent, darling" he smirked and I stared. He must of not heard me, so no point in repeating. A nervous smile formed on my lips.

"Vincent, can you show me around?" Or else I shall eat up these little kids I thought. Vincent had a wide grin as he started walking, going to show me around is what I hopped. My pupils followed wherever he pointed or drifted to him while he gave a short description of what the room was used for. But my mind and eyes were in a different place. Each and every kid that walked by, my eyes wandered to them longingly. Sure, I was happy to at least be around kids, but I still wanted one for myself. To raise for my own. But, this will do. If I don't show my happiness of working here, the boss wouldn't be too happy. Vincent seemed not to notice me not paying any attention as we kept walking. My eyes wondered to some kids that were playing a game of pirate. Oh how I wished that I could have a child. Maybe a parent won't notice if a child went missing?

I felt a pain in my arm as well as my body beginning to stumble. I felt a short squeak slip past my mouth as I was shoved inside a place that was dark. Eyes wide, they quickly adjusted to it, but it was still hard to make out what was on the walls. I knew something was there, but I don't know what's there.

"And this is the storage room, my favorite place.." he purred. He crept to me as his hands slowly found their place on me, on my thighs. My eyes widened.

"W-What are you doing!" I yelled. Vincent's smirk went wide and I shook as his hands went up my legs slowly, scaring me.

"Only giving you a welcoming gift." he said. Eyes wide, I shoved him hard, using my entire strength.

"GET OFF!" I yelled. He stumbled back and his eyes were wide, his smirk like smile faulted to a small frown.

"What?" He seemed perplexed. I was scared, but kept it in. This has gotten dangerous! My fists balled up as my back straightened, glaring at the taller man.

"W-Why! I do not want any of that.." I say. My voice failed to show my strength as it cracked a few times. He stared before smiling.

"I do like a small game of pretend. No one can resist me." he advanced to me slowly and I backed myself up into a table. My eyes darted to the door but he seemed to make sure to keep his body in between the door and I.

"I am not lying! I-I don't want this!" I yelled once more. When he got too close for my liking, I ran around the table quickly, putting the table between him and myself. He went to jump over the table, but light flooded in. It stopped him momentarily and, seeing the chance, I jumped over the table, hitting his chest with my feet. I shoved him down on the ground as I ran, running into the door opener.

"Vincent.. Stop scaring off the new employees!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked at the telephone man and walked around him in a quick fashion.

"I-I know what I need to do." I grumbled as my body trembled. I went off to where parties were being held at. Without thinking, I went closest to where the award counter was and rested there, my mind whirling. The worker who worked at the counter gave me a strange look, but I ignored him. H-He harassed me! If Scott didn't come in, it would of been nasty.. Dear the heavens please don't allow it to happen again!

"Miss.. Have you seen my mummy?" My thoughts were snapped as I looked down to a little girl. My worries vanished as I stared at the girl with blonde hair and bright honey brown eyes. She looked to be only around 5. I smiled as I kneeled down to her level.

"Hmm.. I seen many moms! What does your mom look like?" I asked. She looked nervous to talking to a stranger.

"U-Umm.. Mommy was really tall! With wild hair that was yellow! She has a red dress on! And umm.. boots?" she was questioning herself. I smiled as I stood up, holding my hand out to her.

"Well, let's go look. Follow the yellow brick road!" I say, brightening the mood. She seemed to have lighten up and took my hand as we walked the imaginary yellow road. At times I felt weight and no weight on my left arm but I knew she was only skipping. I looked around for her mother, but noticed something purple in my eye range. Looking at it in fear only to see nothing, but this girl's mother that was talking to another parent. Frowning just slightly at the irresponsible adult, I stopped and kneeled down, pointing at the women. I hoped the girl didn't see my displeasure.

"Is that your mom?" I asked. The little girl looked and, letting go of my hand, she ran over screaming 'Mommy Mommy!' The women looked over and scooped the little girl up. I stood up as the two hugged and exchanged words to each other. The mother looked at me and smiled in confusion and I returned the gesture. I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist and pulled me close to someone's side. I exhaled in surprise as I looked at Vincent who showed no signs of letting go.

"Shall we continue?" he asked. I slammed a foot down on his toes and he removed himself from me.

"NO! I don't like you at all, so stay away from me.." I hissed. He smirked and his eyes seemed to be suggesting something.

"Then I shall make you like me." he purred. I stared and shook my head.

"No, it will never happen." I replied. He glared and walked off, leaving my shaking self to be around playful kids. I shook my head and returned to my area. I waited for kids to come and ask for help, but very few needed my assistance. Vincent walked by a few times and gave me a flirtatious smiles or even touched me. I always stayed away from him but I knew one thing..

I _hate_ purple now.

Yes, now all I can see is purple spots in the corner of my vision. He has crawled under my skin, and latched on like a parasite. I hope to not see him but every purple thing frightened me. I just couldn't help it but he scares me. Arthur never touches me unless it is night time and the moment seems fit. For Vincent, it is any time and that is what scares me. Would he take it further? Would he rape me when no one is looking? My legs felt weak, but I stayed up. A voice was calling in my head.

 _No wait..._

"Y/n, your shift is over." Scott moved a hand in front of my face and I looked to my side to the glass doors, seeing how dark it was.

"Oh.. Sorry! I-I"

"No need to explain.. I understand. He does that to everyone, but you will learn to just ignore it." he replied. I nodded. No, he doesn't understand..

"Thank you for saving me though." I say. I felt a pat on my back as Scott escorted me to the door.

"Your welcome. Please, get some sleep. I shall see you in the morning." he replied. I smiled and nodded as I walked out of the pizzeria, breathing in the fresh air. I walked down few steps and heard the door open and close. Peering behind, I quickly picked up my paste ten fold. Vincent was there. He leaves shift on the same time I do?! No, no! I felt his presence follow me and I walked to my car. I stepped on my driver side and went to open the door, but it was locked. I put a hand in my pocket and felt around, feeling nothing. My body tensed as I heard footsteps coming my way as I checked the other pocket.

"Looking for these?" a voice asked. I swung around and stared at Vincent as he jingled my car keys. Involuntarily, the eye lids lifted up to show my surprise as I gazed up at my keys.

"H-How-"

"They fell out when you were walking down the steps. I wanted to say stop, but it was too much fun to follow you, to chase you." he mocked. I went to grab my car keys, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in. Something warm was on my lips as my eyebrows raised. I pulled back. H.. He kissed me! No, no this got worse. I noticed the sound of jingling coming towards me and I cupped my hands out, catching the keys.

"See you tomorrow, my love." he purred as he walked to the car across from me. I stared at his van before I opened my own car door. I started it up and quickly left the place, scared out of my mind. What if Arthur found out? Would he be mad? No, no.. He would be furious! My body was feeling paranoid and before I knew it, I was in my driveway. I turned off my car in my parking spot and I felt myself slack. Letting out a long sigh, I reached down and grabbed the handle while pushing the door. Once out of my car, door closed behind me, I trudged to the porch and grabbed Harry's cage. Harry made a playful giggle as I walked in the house, seeing Arthur wasn't home. I walked upstairs, taking my shoes off along the way and gathered them on my way up.

Once I got to our room, I set Harry on the table near the window and I plopped in bed. I didn't even bother changing my clothes but allowed my body to relax out. My eyes drooped and they slowly closed. A weird light flashed inside of my eye lids, but I took it as Arthor pulling in my driveway. Harry called a 'They're here!' which caused me to quietly chuckle. Soon I went into a deep slumber, not waiting for my kind and loving husband to curl up with me.


	2. Chapter 2

_S_ _tay_ _a_ _way_ _.._

 _I looked around within the dark halls, wondering where that voice came from. The walls were a eerie gray that had many cracks. Red lines traced the sides, as well as some parts of the wall being darker than the others. Few red spots dotted on the wall. My eyes returned to what was infront of me. A metal door stood there, but it slowly opened to the light. The squeaks caused me to shiver. I started to walk, but something was off. Not the creepy silence, but by my feet scuffing many things. It felt... Hard, but squishy at the same time. I heard a groan, but I took it as myself. On instinct alone, I wanted to look down, to see what I was walking through, but my eyes stayed forward._

 _G_ _et_ _a_ _way_ _.._

 _My legs moved quicker than before. I felt like I was being chased, or that a stronger force was shoving me around. My heart pounded as I went into a full board run, but the end of the hallway seemed to grow longer and longer. Eyes clenched shut, I bowed my head while running._

 _ **Someone! Please! Help me!**_

 _Was that me? Did I say that? My body went into a stop as I lost my breath. My eyes shot open as I looked up, staring at the white eyed Cheshire creature. A loud gasp came from me as I backed away, unable to remove my eyes from the glowing eyes. Instantly they turned red before I could only see black._

 _Y_ _ou_ _c_ _an't_

I shot up, panting hard as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of my temple. Terror washed through me from the nightmare, but just as quickly as it came it was gone. I looked around to see it was day time, early morning to be exact. Harry was missing from his cage, and the alarm clock beside it read '8:00'. An hour and fifteen minutes before I had to be at work. I looked at my bed to see that Arthur was missing. I pushed it off to the side as him going to work early. Slowly, I got out of bed and gently rubbed my now cold sweat off of my face.

"WAS IT YOU!" I tensed up in surprise, but let out a giggle and looked down, following the small foot falls. Harry stared up at me with his beady black eyes. His black feathers around his neck created a bluish hue while his body was a stone gray. A dash of yellow was near his eyes, making it seem like he had large yellow cat eyes in his skull. I smiled, knowing this game very well. Of course, it was me who taught him!

"Why no, Detective Harry! I would.. Ohh, what do you mean?" I asked as the bird walked to me. I moved away from him so I can get my clothes. He gave a low chuckle.

"Y/n! cluck cluck, Detective Harry looking for the missing-" The bird seemed to pause, as though trying to remember something, "cookie!" it squawked. I grabbed a black pair of pants and a white button up shirt. I also grabbed my security hat.

I was removing my shirt as I replied "Oh, I haven't seen it! Maybe you should ask Arthur!" I heard the little pitter patters of his feet run off, to find my husband. I removed my pants while walking into the bathroom. I smiled wide. Oh, he was just like a 5 year old. We had him for 2 years, and we both enjoyed his company. He was supposed to be a marriage gift, but he turned into a child for us. Harry seemed to make us both smile and laugh from his outrageous sentences. Today was like no other day.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, I walked out of my room and went downstairs. Once at the bottom of the steps, I stared in confusion as I saw Arthur walking around, trying to get things ready for his job I suppose. He must be needing to clock in early today. I shrugged it off as my eyes wondered to the bird. Harry was on Arthur's shoulder, biting on a bird cookie. For a few minutes, I watched my husband before going to the kitchen to get a small snack before work. First, I got in the fridge to grab the sliced ham, American cheese, and ketchup. Then I walked to the bread with my things and started working on my sandwich.

"Honey, how was your day at work? So sorry if I couldn't say it yesterday.. I got home late." he apologized and I looked behind me with a wide smile as I was putting the ham, cheese, and ketchup on the one piece of bread. I was thinking of just telling the truth, but Vincent's kiss flowed in my mind. It scared me to see how Arthur may act if I say that part. I put on a fake smile.

"It was amazing! I enjoyed seeing all those little rascals! I just wanted to hug them all!" I say, leaving out almost all the details. I grabbed my finished ham sandwich as Arthur smiled at me. My mouth salivated as I took a large bite of my sandwich. _What do I need.. Maybe I should get my wallet just incase I get hungry at work._

"I was thinking of coming with you for a few hours today." he said shyly. I choked on my food and patted my chest as I swallowed it, making a loud gulp sound. _Oh god! He didn't say that! Eh, eh um!_ Seeing that I passed Arthur, my body relaxed knowing he didn't see my horrified face.

"That's cool! I know it shall be enjoyable for you just like for me!" I smiled, eyes wide as I said those words. I felt my husband snake his hands around my waist. I tensed up, getting horrid images of what happened yesterday. I sucked it in and worked on eating my sandwich in a much more quick paste.

 _"_ I am so glad you agree!" he chirped. I looked at him and for a second there, I didn't see my husband. His purple features made me give a small yelp as I pushed him away. Eyes to his, I regretted it. His poor green eyes showed confusion and pain. I knew what I did was wrong, but I quickly hid it with a wide smile.

 _"_ You aren't having me that easily, Sir Prince!" I say, swinging my hips suggestively. _Please work.._ His eyes brightened up, seeing what I was up to. A small smirk formed on his lips as he looked me up and down. I walked off and grabbed the things I needed to grab, putting them in my bag.

 _"_ Oh, but when I order you around tonight, you shall never see the light of day again!" his eyes sparked mischievously as I looked at him, happy to see the quick save worked "Now, escort me to your workplace now!" he ordered. I nodded and walked to the door. I heard Harry squak and Arthur put him in his roomy cage before walking to me. Acting like a servant, I opened the door for him as he walked out heading to my car. I followed him and opened his door, like he was royalty. He chuckled as he sat down in the cozy gray seat. Shutting the door, I went on my side and followed suit, putting my seatbelt on and turning on the car. I pulled out of the driveway and drove off, heading towards 'Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria'!

I pulled into a parking space, making sure to park close to the doors but far from Vincent's van. I stepped out with my husband waiting inside the car. I walked to his side and opened his door. He stood up and took in the building. The building, of course, was freshly made and had new stone bricks and colorful paintwork. My husband looked at me and close the door by himself. Getting that he was done with our little "game", I escorted him towards the front of it. On his side, I knew he was curious of the building, but on my side I was more excited on what shall happen at night. In bed I mean. I walked to the doors and opened it for him. He seemed nervous and I didn't blame him. He did this to every new place.

I followed my lover as I noticed Scott coming over. The aurora around him showed that he was probably smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Ah! Right on time. It seems you brought someone." he pointed out. Smiling, I grabbed my husband's hand. Arthur looked at me in a confused manner before looking at Scott. Must of not paying attention because he started shying away. So, with a sigh, I gazed up at Scott. The man was at least a head taller than me.

"This is my husband, Arthur. He is actually very much interested in seeing my new job, so it wouldn't hurt if he can see it." I replied. Scott nodded before looking at Arthur.

"I can show you around, sir. I am afraid that y/n needs to get to work at this time." he replied. Arthur shyly nodded before letting go of my hand. A smile formed as I waved while Scott took him into a hallway. I hoped Arthur wouldn't get too shy and actually enjoy himself. With a sigh, I turned and headed out to the party room. Once there, I watched the waitresses take orders from some of the resting people. I knew there won't be any parties until later on today. Both young and older children were gathered around the animatronics.

I never understood why the kids liked the animatronics so much. Sure, they were kind of cute, but they stroke that creepy side as well. Their bodies seemed to twitch in such ways to make me think 'demonic' and their eyes bore into your soul. Bonnie the Bunny was real bad about it. The horrid dark purple with a light blue muzzle, chest, and ear insides reminded me of Vincent. Without his eyebrows, he seemed to be staring all day. Freddy Fazbear, on the other hand, had eyebrows but his twitch ways scared me. Sure, the brown bear with a black top hat was a smart idea, but not the head twitching or eye twitching. The creepiest one, by far, is Chica the Chicken. Her beak filled with pearly whites truly creeped me out. Birds don't have teeth, but the boss had to get her teeth. Most would think that Foxy should be the scariest, but no. Foxy the Pirate Fox was the okay one. I remember reading in the newspaper how they fixed Foxy, and made him better than ever. His once torn up red fur was fixed. He almost look like he came straight out of the color T.V!

My eyes wondered around the room. Foxy ran off, kids trailing behind him. He took a majority of them, almost looking like he was being chased down by a herd of children. I giggled slightly as I took in more of the was playing follow the leader with few kids. Freddy was resting on the stage, looking quite board. My eyes wondered to Bonnie, who was being crawled on.. By kids! The boss did mention how he didn't want kids on the animatronics, so I walked over and put on my best smile.

"Alright kids, stop climbing on Bonnie! Your going to hurt him!" I say, trying to see what the kids see. The kids stared and few stuck out their tongues but they listened. The kids didn't leave Bonnie alone though and continued to try to get Bonnie's attention. The animatronic seemed to smile at me, until his eyes went black. A white pupil was their and his eyes leaked blood. I gasped as I backed up, staring at him with wide eyes. Instantly, I saw the true purple bunny and the animatronic gave me a confused, blank stare.

In a flash, I turned and went to run away but felt a wall. I looked up only to see white eyes staring down on me. My mouth hanged open, surprised and angered at the same time.

"I was wondering when I shall see you again.." Vincent seemed to purr. I pushed away from him, glaring into his eyes once there was a gap was in between us. Why was he here? When did he get here!

"A-And I was wondering when I won't be seeing you again!" I vented. I felt fear in me, but I didn't want him to know that. I watched as his smile turned into a smirk.

"It seems you have gotten tougher over a days time." He say. I glared, replying with a small 'Mmhph.' I went to walk around him, glad to see things settled but a hard grip on my arm stopped me. I felt myself being dragged into a chest and I blushed in embarrassment. A few of the kids near Bonnie stopped andstared at me, showing their confussion. I looked at Vincent at the corner of my eye and squirmed. The purple man gripped on me tighter, ceasing my movement by a few minutes by the pain.

"Nothing to see here." He grumbled before dragging me off to the back. I went to yell out, but he clamped a hand over my mouth. My voice came out in muffles as I struggled harder. He stopped once we got near the back room, where the break room and closet was. I squirmed, kicked, bit, and scratched but that seemed not to faze him. He grunted when I felt (through him) running into something. His hand over my waist was removed, but it was almost like he curled his body around me in an attempt to hold me down.

Tears were at the corners of my eyes as I was losing hope. I knew this was going to happen, but what could I do! I couldn't leave this job unless I had at least 1 week put into it. I also needed the money, but I am not some corner prostitute! For Christ sake, I don't even own a phone! Only nurses do. My eyes closed in fear as I trembled. I heard a small 'Aha' as well the arm around my body again. I knew it was near and I was frightened.

"Vincent!"

"Get your damn hands off of my wife!" I heard two different people yell out. My eyes shot open to see blurriness. I felt the hands around me tighten up before something ripped me away. I heard a sickening crack but no pain. Blinking helped clear out the blurriness. I looked up at my savior and it was Scott. I stared with wide eyes while I heard many loud slams. Peering, behind me I saw Arthur on top of Vincent, punching the man's face in. Shoulders slackened, my body relaxed in happiness, seeing such sight. He, my husband, was so thoughtful to hurt another to save me.

Arthur stood up and I stared at Vincent, his face swollen. One of his eyes was black while his nose was leaking a red substance. I looked at Arthur, now kind of hoping that he won't bring that behavior home. I didn't want to go what Vincent went through. But, it is hard to see him doing that to me. Didn't he just prove how he loved me a few minutes ago?

"He had enough. Y/n, go call the police."

I stood outside as I watched the police car pull away. Vincent's eyes seemed to glow in hatred while he was in the back seat of the car. Arthur had his arms around me, cooing soft words at me as a attempt to relax me. He was wrong, though. I was fully relaxed with that purple bastard gone! The corners of my mouth curled up remembering what happened. It was amusing watching the police hand cuffed him and dragged him out of the pizzeria. The police did have some troubles getting the man inside, but once in, it seemed that Vincent calmed right down. I looked at Scott and Arthur.

With a small cough to catch their attention, I smiled "Thank you! Oh, I am so happy you two came in time.. I didn't want to see what he would do." Arthur clenched up on me but I kept my small, gleeful smile. Scott nodded.

"I am so sorry that your co-worker did that. I would never expect him to go that far." Scott apologized. I got out of Arthur's grip and charged up the stone stairs. I made it to the top and looked back at the two boys.

"Don't worry! Now I can really enjoy my time!" I exclaimed, putting my hands up high like a child wanting to touch the clouds. Scott looked at me with his no eye look. Arthur waved at me.

"Well, I must get to work. I shall pick you up, alright?" he said. I nodded before skipping into the pizzeria. Kids ran around and I noticed them more than ever. I went to my post between Pirate's Cove and the main stage. The boss had a word with me earlier to make sure that the animatronics don't act strange during their shows. I agreed and here I am, watching the show. It was very interesting listing to Foxy's long tales of 'the seven seas'. At least the kids enjoyed it just as much as adults who are relaxing. I watched as one got on stage after Foxy called the boy out. Foxy tossed the boy a wooden sword as they got ready to duel.

I felt a tug on me and I looked down, seeing the little girl from yesterday. I smiled as I kneeled down to her level.

"Hi, need something dear?" I asked. The girl shook her head before smiling wide.

"No, I just want to play! My friends don't want to see me right now, so I wanted to see if you wanted to play!" she smiled, missing one of her frontal teeth. I grinned at her, but was upset of why her friends didn't want to see her.

"Alright, only if your mother said it was okay." I replied. She nodded and ran off while I looked back at the Cove. Noting Foxy finishing up his show, I kept an eye on the kids. In a few, the little kids shall run out here to watch Freddy's, Bonnie's, and Chica's show. I noticed the girl came back and she nodded. I smiled as well.

"Want to go to the arcade?" I asked. The girl nodded and pulled out a one dollar bill.

"Yeah! I brought some money so we both can have fun!" she replied. I wanted to aww before gently pushing it to her chest.

"Nah, I can pay. Come on." I say, standing up and holding my hand to her. I felt her warm hand in mine and we walked to the arcade, forgetting all about my post. To be honest, I don't care.

"So, what is your name?" I asked.

"It's Debby Miss Security" she said. I held down a giggle, but allowed her to call me that. For all I care, she can call me a guy's name.

Loud noises were heard in the arcade, as well as it being dark with lots of glowing stars and lights on the walls and ceilings. Older kids ran around, jumping from game to game. Some were hogging certain games but others were more of watching them. I walked in and she dragged me off to an open pac man game. To the left it had a mortal combat game that was being controlled by teenagers, and to the right their was a red claw machine holding many plushies. I watched as she stared at the game, and without my permission, she put her dollar bill in and started playing the pac man game. I stared at her before smiling. I went to the claw machine and saw quite a few loose plushies. Reaching down into my bag, I grabbed my wallet before grabbing a dime.

 _Damn, it costs so much for a slim chance of winning_ I thought with a sigh. I slipped it in before starting up the game. The red counter read '30 seconds'. I leaned in, my nose touching the glass as I moved the claw around, trying to find something for Harry. At least it was producing lots of light so I can make an accurate grab.I noticed a Freddy plushy peering at me. It was just resting on top, taunting me to test my chances. So I moved the claw over it.

I checked all sides, seeing that it was lining up to the plushie before pressing the red button on top of the joy stick. The claw slowly lowered down and picked up the bear by the head. It slowly went to the basket and dropped it inside. I put my hands in the receiver and grabbed my prize. _Harry would love this!_ I thought. I heard a growl and a sniffle and I looked over to see Debby about ready to cry. Looking back at the Pac Man screen, it showed that it needs more credits.

 _Must of used them all.._ I thought. I noticed few tickets, but not enough for her to get a true price. Maybe a few pieces of candy? I peered at the Freddy plushy. It's blue plastic eyes stared at me before I sighed. _I just can't say no_. I kneeled down to the heart broken Debby. Holding the plush out to her, I smiled at her with concerned eyes.

"Here, I won this for you." I lied. The girl looked at me. Her eyes glowed with glee as she lunged on me, squealing. She pulled away from the hug and grabbed the plush, jumping up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you! It's so cute!" she squealed and I smiled, even though my ear drums were ringing. She jumped around and I grabbed her 5 tickets from the machine and stood up again.

"Come on, let's go get your prizes!" I chirped. She nodded and skipped on ahead while I jogged to catch up with her. She was at the prize corner in 7 seconds and I was huffing right next to her. What a quick little bugger. She was looking at everything before pointing at the candy.

"I can get 5 pieces of candy! Can I?" She asked, giving me puppy eyes. She cluched the Freddy close to her chest in a cute manner. I nodded and handed the man her tickets. In return, the man let her pick out 5 pieces. She smiled in glee once she got her candy. I looked over her shoulder and smiled at her brave choices. 3 ZOTZ and 2 Now and Later. She grabbed my hand and ran out of the arcade, dragging me everywhere. She dragged me to the shows, to the bathroom, anywhere her mind went, I went. Heck, she even forced me and Freddy to play a game of tag with her. It was quite amusing seeing how slow an animatronic can move.

After a few hours, she slowed down her excited paste and yawned through all of our laughs and giggles. I felt a dark presence, causing me to tense up. Looking up away from Debby, I saw her mother come up and glare me down before looking at her daughter in a heated manner. I shrink down, almost like a guilty child.

"Where have you been?!" Uh oh..

"Mom! Me and my friend went to the arcade and look! She won me Freddy!" She yelled out in glee. The mother glared at me, not trusting me at all. She must of thought that I was a young child or Debby never did tell her that she ran off with an y/a. I tipped my hat down, hoping she can see what it says. I didn't want any trouble nor making this situation worse.

"Yep. Made sure she had someone to have fun with." I say. The women stared at me before grabbing her daughter's hand and walking off, leaving me alone in the sea of kids.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yet again, characters not mine and you own yourself! This applies to the other chapter as well (just too lazy to fix document again)**_

 __

A small cold draft hit me as I stood there, worrying of the fate for the child. I hoped she didn't get in trouble because of my stupidity? Who in the right mind would trust a 4 year old to ask an adult about something! I should of just thought it through and found her mother. Then speak to her and tell her that we could go and have fun... But then there is that chance where they will say no because I am a stranger. It would be almost like a murder coming to the mother saying 'Hey, I am going to kill your child, is that alright?' and the parent agreeing!

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see a large man, maybe in his late 40's. His blue eyes sparkled with youth while his black and gray hair showed his age. Few wrinkles adorned on his face. He was relatively 6 feet tall and wore blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.

"Y/n, may I speak to you in privacy?" he asked with a small smile. His voice, oh dear.

My backbone straightened to hold a proud posture as I spoke, "Sure, Mr. Fazbear." My boss nodded at my respect before turning. I followed him to his office. He went behind his desk and sat down as I sat down in the plush seat across from him. The room was quite neat to my surprise. The old oak desk had perfectly stacked papers and documents. On the walls showed the proudly displayed sketches of the animatronics, showing why and how they should be made.

A small cough caught my attention and I stared at the speaker, "As you know, Vincent has been arrested for publicly humiliating and sexually harassing a follow employee." A shiver went through my spine as my mind erupted with those horrid memories of him. The smile of mine fell away as he continued. "I am low in employees, and have no guard for the night shift. You shall get a promotion. Yes, you shall work day shift but very, very little. From 10:00 P.M to 6:00 A.M, you shall work. 10-11:45 you shall be janitor but by 12-6 you shall be night guard."

 _That isn't much of a promotion! I enjoy seeing those kids! I enjoy watching Debby!_ I held my tongue back from saying such words. I knew that it can very well possibly make me unable to get a dollar or two per hour. With a sigh, I nodded for him to continue.

"All you have to do is fill out this paperwork and you shall start tomorrow. Get here at 9:30 sharp so that the other employees can help you out." he said as he shuffled some papers. Soon, he pulled out a stapled paper and handed it to me with a pen already connected to the top. I stared down at the paper as he pointed to a line with an **X**.

"Sign here, please." he asked. I just followed what he said and signed, not even reading what the paper said. Once done signing all that needed signed, he took the paper away and waved me off. I jumped up to my feet and went out of his office in a horried pace only to stop at the outside of the door. Two little rascals were playing around in the area they shouldn't. So, slamming the door behind me to catch their attention, I walked over to them. They seemed to almost cower but I put on a warm smile. I hated seeing kids being frightened.

"Your not supposed to back here, boys." I say. They seemed to look shocked. _Probably didn't see the 'Employee Only' signs._ I crouched down to their level to make me seem less intimidating. It seemed to work a bit as they loosed up in the muscles.

"Hey, I heard that o'l Foxy is having a show right now. If you hurry up, you can both meet him!" I whispered, acting like a secret agent. Their eyes glowed in excitement before they ran off, hopefully going to the show. I stood up and was going to see if the boys were actually doing what I hoped, but a growl stopped me in my tracks. My stomach cramped as it growled once more.

 _Screw the time, it's Break Time._ I thought, my hunger finally getting to me. I wasted no time to go to the kitchen, seeing the cooks cooking. Remembering what the boss said on the phone, I quickly started looking for the head cook. Few of the cooks looked at me in confusion before I just sighed, giving up on just basing on looks.

"W-Who's the umm.." I was getting nervous from the watchful eyes.

"Looking for me?" A girl asked with a chirp. I looked at the blonde haired girl as she smiled wide.

"You're the chef?" I questioned. She nodded as she smiled.

"Yeper! What'cha want? Cheese, peperoni, pineapple?" she asked. The chef almost sounded like she knew I worked here. Saved me time from explaining at least.

" Umm, (Favorite Pizza), please." I responded. She nodded and I watched her get to work. She got some dough from the fridge and not even ten minutes later, she had the piece of pizza handed to me. No wonder why she was called the head chef! She could cook quicker than me.

Saying my thanks, I turned and went to the break room. Few other employees were there, including Scott. I wasted no time to sit down near him, wearing a wide smile.

"Hi Scott!" I chimed. He looked at me and had that feeling of smiling.

"Hello y/n. How have you been so far without Vincent?" he questioned as I took a bite of the pizza. It was greasy, but good. My mouth salivated as I swallowed my first bite quickly.

"Pretty great. Had fun with a little girl. She asked me to play with her so I did with the adults permission.." I replied. My gut fell down from those thoughts, but I continued on my food in a hurried state.

"Huh. Not many do that. I think the boss would be proud of you if he caught word of this!" Scott exclaimed. _He won't when he gets the mother's side!_ I thought. A bell chimed to signal that breaks were over, but I continued my food.

"Y/n we need to get to work." Scott insisted as he stood up. I crammed the crust in my mouth and stood up, swallowing it. I rubbed my throat from slight pain it caused before smiling at him.

"Sorry, just wanted to finish my food. I'm fine now!" I say before gave a small wave. I turned and high tailed it out, going straight to my post between Kid's Cove and the stage. Both parties were giving their final shows seeing how it is 9:30. Scott walked by and was going to the storage room. He came out later with a box. When he walked by, I ended my curiosity and peered into the box seeing that it was only a box of plushies. _Hmm, Arcade must of ran out._ I thought before noticing a bunch of kids walk out in a drowsy manner. They went to the stage while Freddy and the gang gave their farewell as the parents were leaving with there children of either one, two, three, and more.

My eyes went to the lone Fox, who seemed to be just standing there. No, not just _standing_ there. It was _staring_ at me. Tensed, I watched as the animatronic's glossy metal seemed to go a small tint darker than normal. I wasted no time to look at it in the eyes, not wanting to see the more sinister look. It's yellow eye changed to pitch black with a red white dot in the middle of it, staring into the deepest part of my soul. He raised a hook that dripped of blood as his mouth open, showing his brightly pearly white canines. His head twitched quite a few times. A red liquid slowly fell out as I saw something beginning to squirm inside the deepest part of its mouth. A black shadow came slowly out, a shadow of a child's hand.

Something clamped down on my shoulder and I let out a ear shattering scream as I whipped around, facing a worried Scott. He let go of my shoulder as he rubbed the side of his phone head.

"Hey, sorry for scarring you. Your shift has ended and umm.. A car upfront is waiting for you." He quaked, almost like I yelled at him.

My body shook as I spoke, "Oh umm, yeah! thanks for telling me. Plus, I am still a bit nervous because of what happened earlier today." He nodded and gently patted my shoulder in reassurance before turning and went to help out at the arcade side. I looked over my shoulder to where demonic Foxy was only to see no blood, no shadow, not anything except him looking straight at the ground like he was shut off for the night. A sigh escaped my lips as I ran out of the pizzeria as quickly as I can.

Just as Scott said, a car was parked right outside of the building, my car was. A man was in the driver's side as I ran over and hopped into my car. Arthur looked at me with a wide smile as he started up my car and drove off. I looked at my husband. His brown hair was slicked back with it being slightly spiky in the back while his mustache was neatly trimmed. He wore a black tuxedo with a white rose in his pocket. He smelled of cologne, but one that made him seem like a gentleman and not some teenager from the past.

"How was work?" he asked. I looked him in the eyes as they remained on the road.  
"It was great without Vincent around. I even played with a little girl." I watched as Arthur grinned.

"That's great honey." he replied. I looked out on the road and noticed we past our house. My head followed our home till it was out of my sight before I looked at him.

"Arthur, where are we going?" I asked. He hummed but refused to answer. With a glare, I went to look outside, but a gentle grip on my shoulder pulled me sideways. My head crashed into something warm that smelled of spices. I looked up to a smiling husband.

"You'll see, but it's a surprise." he beamed. I tried to look out the windshield, but his grip on my shoulder kept me held in place. I wonder where we are going.. Maybe to the movies? _That would be really nice._ I thought. I felt him slow down and turned before his grip on my shoulder ceased. His hand released me before I could see no more. My senses spiked as I felt something tied behind my head. A door slam was heard before I heard one open next to me. I sat up straight as something warm and gentle picked up my hand and urged me out of my seat.

Once up, I let out a small squeak as someone picked me up and held me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around their neck as they walked off at a quick paste. The cologne still smelled of spices, so I put full trust on Arthur as he carried me off to the place.

Not even 15 minutes later, my feet hit the ground rather roughly. The blind fold was slowly taken off, causing moonlight to hit my eyes.

"Surprise." A small whisper was in my ear. My eyes adjusted as I stared in complete surprise and awe. Arthur walked to the blanket laid on the ground and sat down with the brown basket sitting beside him. Trees surrounded both sides of us and upfront having at a small ledge, peering over on the town. The full moon shone brightly over the town, and even us. The trees had a light blue hue from it while flashes of small lights floated around us. Lightning bugs. I noticed Arthur patting beside him and I wasted no time to plop down next to him. He opened the brown basket and handed me something, my favorite sub! He pulled out some drinks and handed me a (Favorite Drink, doesn't matter if it is alcoholic or not. I smiled at him before eating as he popped open a Wattie's Orange Fruit Drink.

We spent almost two and a half hours out here, and both had a blast. Talked lots, joked around, and even cuddled. Right now, we were making our way to the car all grins and sunshine. It was a great time off day, and I even told him my promotion that he congratulated me many times. We said not a word as he opened the car door for me but I went around and got in the driver's side. He gave me a quizzical look but I only returned a grand smile.

"You drove me here, I can drive back. It had to take a lot of time for you to think of me like this." I say as he got in. I started up the car and revved up the engine just a bit before driving off. Doing a U-turn, I started heading the path we took. He smiled at me and I glanced over in question.

"You know, I made the right choice to marry you." he seemed almost to purr at those words. I smiled wide.

"And I made a great choice to say yes."

"Yes, yes you did." he chuckled. I drove at a quick rate, wanting to get home to have some 'bed time' with him. My mind and body was anxious at that small thought.

"Y/n, I have been wondering." I heard Arthur start and I eye balled him.

"What is it?" I edged him on. My curiosity getting the best of me.

"How would you react to adopting a child?" he asked. My eyes widened before I looked at him and my eyes never left him. A grin was plastered on my face.

"A-Are we?!" I practically yelled out, joy in my voice. He smiled.

"Yes. I love you more than this world can offer, so why not get a child of our own?" he questioned and My mind whirled as I stared at him, my chest exploding in joy 10x over and over. It was rather painful. He really is going to do it! I wonder who we are adopting. Oh I can't wait! Maybe a little boy? No, a girl. Maybe both? No, 3 or 4 of each!

My thoughts thundered as I was too excited to hear his cry of warning saying, "Watch out!"


End file.
